A Rival Darkness
by Sandroc
Summary: AU.Hufflepuff Harry shows his true dark self. Extremely good Dumbledore, for sake of comparison. Lots of Blood and Gore to come. Lets Roc


**A Rival Darkness**

**Author:** Sandroc – The Dark One

**Category:** Action/Adventure, Suspense, Supernatural etc.**  
Spoilers:** AU (All books)

**Rating:** R**  
Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

When Head girl Hermione Granger entered Greathall for breakfast, everything seemed to be in order except for the strangely dressed Harry Potter, _the great disappointment_, of Hufflepuff. Hermione prided herself in that, she did not partake in the ridiculing of her fellow students. Even after seven years of listening to everyone, including some of the Hogwarts staff, moniker certain students due to their eccentricities, accomplishments or lack thereof, Hermione maintained a clean hand of such childish behavior. From a perspective view, she supposes it would be difficult for any one to live up to the mantle; boy who lived. What could be expected from an orphan child raised as a muggle to such sudden glorification of the boy who lived? If she remembered correctly professor Snape hadn't been kind to the boy in his opening year at Hogwarts. Couple that, with Harry Potter's inherent nervousness, it was a wonder the boy had continued at Hogwarts rather than forget he had any ties to the wizard world. Today however, there seemed to be something different about him. He seemed tall, broader, and surer. To the Greathall he brought a hair of mystery with him. Hermione was not the only one to have noticed this change, like most however she remained content with stealing glances from above her plate. She noticed that his cloak was not the standard issue Auror Battle Robe, but was a rather engaging replica available for civilian purchase. In a little while, the entire Greathall would be openingly gawking at Harry Potter.

Half way through her breakfast the double doors to leading from the outside into great hall crashed open. Four Aurors rushed into hall wands held ready, each taking quick positions at the four corners of the Hall. In response, members of the teaching staff, professor Dumbledore in lead rose from their chair, wands in hand, demanding in a powerful resonating voice an explanation for the intrusion. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge pronounced from the entry, surrounded by another five Aurors that he was here to arrest a Harry James Potter for classified crimes against the ministry. Harry Potter, Hermione watched, continued with his breakfast undisturbed by the commotion. The entire Hall watched with edgy interest as Professor Dumbledore argued with the Minister on reason for arrest and the need for such tactlessness intrusion by the law enforcers. Not an ounce of attention was paid to Harry Potter who had finished his breakfast and now stood with his wand in hand. He made a show of couching which drew the sundries attentionback tohim.

"Professor, I'm afraid the minister as his mind made up -_for him",_ the last part he added quietly, not quiet enoughto pass everyone's attention "unfortunately however, as much as I abhor my presence among this pathetic illusions of wizards and masters, I'd very much prefer it to spending any of my valuable time in the presence of your Dementors. So…' twirling his wand ina motion faster than any safe for Dumbledore and a few could followfour blue spells raced towards the four Aurors stationed at the four corners in the Greathall. The spells shoot with outstanding accuracy and speed making contact, pinning the fours Auror to the wall, before any of them could erect a shield. Four half serpents emerged from within the walls, their heads poised in front of each conscious Aurors neck, fangs out, waiting to attack. While the hall tried to process what had just happened Harry Potter continued unfazed with his conversation. '…how to proceed. You could all conveniently portkey out, safe face or I could orchestrate something that would-' he paused for seconds, a cause of drama in the very silent Hall. Hermione felt rather than see a mysterious grin appear his smug face. One of the Aurors in panic raised his wand and fired the killing curseat him. The entire Hall gasped. Time slowed as the green curse flew towards Harry, a plate directed by Albus Dumbledore flew to intercept the spell but it never made it. The green light caught Harry who had his palms outstretched as ifto receive the spell. Hermione was temporarily blinded by a flash of green like. When her vision returned, Harry still stood only now a cold emotionless mask had replaced his grin.

'Do you think one such as me is easily killed?' he saidfocusing his attention to the Auror that had fired the curse, also halting Dumbledore's action towards the Auror. 'I am Lord Baron Potter. Pathetic attempts such as that can not harm me. But my attempts will definitelyharm you... _stupefy_.' With each word he took a step closer to the Aurors still guarding the minister. The spell was hardly audible, but it effects were profound. When the red beam struck the shield the Auror had hastily conjured, it paused for a second before cracking through the shield. The result of the spell making impact raised every hair on Hermione's body. The conjured shield was thorn to pieces as the red beam rushed at the Aurors knees incinerating them in result. As one the other four Aurors raised their wand but they were quickly disarmed by Professor Dumbledore.

Ignoring the assistance from Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter continued towards the handicapped wizard who had been blasted some meters away. With morbid fascination Hermione and everyone watched as Harry levitated the whimpering Auror, to what would pass for a standing posture. 'Stay still.' He commanded. The floating figure stilled dripping from his wounds. Hermione paid no attention to the students that were throwing up or passing out. Harry Potter made a series of slashing motion of his wand, the right sleeves on the Aurors Battle Robes disintegrated.

"I'll send a message to your dark lord through you" with that said he began to hiss parseltongue. A legendary tongue that Hermione didn't think she would ever hear. After the hissing stopped, he directed his wand at the DeathEaters had muttering _Legimens _

"Hello Lord Voldemort." He said in a cold voice that sent chills around the hall. The DeathEater shuddered violently before calm descended upon him. The sound that uttered forth from the injured DeathEater's mouth was equally if not more freightening than that belonging to Harry Potter.

"What sorcery is this," even in it puzzlement the voice carried a chilling sort of power, 'Potter.' He exclaimed realization darning.

"This latest attempt of yours disturbs me greatly. I was under the impression you wanted the certification of killing me your self."

"Yes Potter. I still do. What as happened?"

"I'm sure your spies in Hogwarts would _die_ to relate this morning's event to you play by play. But the short of it is obvious. I'm still standing. Can't say the same for this blond DeathEater, and I do mean it literally. Putting the Minister of Magic under the imperious while overused by previous dark lords is rather igneous. Personally I would have collected polyjuice samples then creatively disposed on him. That besides the point I'm quite look looking forward to you suffering some loses due to your humiliation of our illustrious leader."

The dark lord laughed, like all dark lords were said to do. The laugh in itself brought with it's a Dementor like effect. "Potter, you finally show your true self. My spies tell of you as a pathetic wizard that can not tell the front side of a wand."

"I'm sure your spies will be rewarded for the disinformation." Professor Snape and one two students shuddered.

"Yes they will. So will you for Potter. Perhaps I'll start by kill off your friends. Then move unto your relatives, how does that sound!"

"Go ahead."

"Do you call my bluff Potter?"

Harry laughed, "far from it your _highness_." He mocked something Voldemort ignored completely. "If you mean these pathetic children that learn from others greatness, well that would be the Headmasters and board of government's problem. Some of them particularly annoy me; I could give you their names at your convenience. For my relatives, the ones that you haven't killed off yet, a little bird tells of them living in number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. I wasn't particularly fond of them something I'm sure you'd understand. I'll make you a pact, do this _legally_ for me, and I promise let live a little while longer. On a finally note, I'm sure you're an accomplished legimancer so please refrain from broadcasting your random thoughts to my dream. I'd really makes for no competition what so ever."

"Wait Potter, before you end this connection. Say for curiosity sake. Why weren't sorted to my house, slytherine, you obviously posses more than the adequate amount of power, cunning and the ambition!"

"The sorting hat said I'd be great in all three houses. But I just absolutely adore the Hufflepuff colors."

The barked a single laugh. "You know, I'll enjoy killing, if I can't sway you to my side.'

"Of course. _Finite_."

The Auror retained possession broken body, his whimpering increasing in volume. Harry ended the spell that saw the Auror drop mercilessly to the ground in a tangled heap. To the silence of the Greathall Harry returned to the Minister whom Hermione noticed was wearing sunglasses. '_Finite'_ he said pointing his wand at the ministers head.

"-Now look here Dolohov whats the meaning of this," continued as if in mid speech before taking notice of his surrounding. The expression on his face ranged from dumbstruck to shock then outrage.

"Dumbledore whats the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"Honorable Minister Fudge," Harry Potter interrupted a damnable innocent voice that shocked the hall; his demeanor had changed to match his voice. Even Snape raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. "It's an honor to meet you again sir. I sure you remember me from the whole Sirius Black incident."

"Yes. Yes. Harry Potter. Can' forget. Nasty business, yes that Sirius Black." The ministry blustered

Harry gave a toothy smile, "I'll explain the situation as it involves me and you. In an attempt to undermine you honorable efforts, one of this dark lord's _thugs _managed past your guards putting you under the imperious. I suspect it was attempt to insult the valiant efforts you and your staff have put into the fight against his mindlessness dark lord nonsense." He was quoting the minister word for word, as printed in the latest Ministry interview in regards to threat posed by the dark lord. "They obviously underestimate you and your _allies_, for there actions have clearly made with failure. Such insult directed to one held in highest esteem by all wizards in Great Britain, deserve retaliation." From his pocket he produced as pebble which he handed to the Minister. "This rock would inform your brave fighting force on the impending attack on a family in Privet drive. The dark might even been present. A good time as any to end this nonsense wouldn't you agree?" The minister nodded stupidly, Hermione had fleeting thought that the minister was been influenced by a spell or charm of Harry's doing.

Professor Dumbledore took control of the situation ushering the Minister to his office, while staring at Harry with something akin to horror.

"Yes good thinking Albus, was about to suggest that myself. Thank you my boy, perhaps an award is in order for you service to the ministry…" The Minister continued his praise as he was escorted out of the hall by Professor Dumbledore. When the Dumbledore and Fudge excited the hall, Harry demeanor performed another switch, the word "Idiot" drifted out from his lips.

He surveyed what had become of the hall. With every direction his glaze lingered on a shudder ran down the students. His eyes focused longest on the four Aurors that were still pinned to the wall held at bay by the venomous fangs in front of them. Finally his gaze returned to the head table and Professor McGonagall.

"Can I assume the_ proper _authorities will be contacted in regards to this debacle? Let's hope this time the required actions are taken." He turned without waiting for a reply heading out of the Greathall. He was just at the door when professor Snape called out. The hall held its breadth in anticipation.

"POTTER"

"SNAPE"

"50 points for blatant disrespect of the Hogwarts professors."

"I'm sorry that you think I care." He said noting turning around while he exited the Hall.

Hermione counted softly timing the chaos she knew would erupt after what they had just witnessed. It took a total of seven seconds before all the houses erupted in disarray. The slytherins closest to the torn downed DeathEater collective leaned away from the mutilated Auror/DeathEater. Amidst the chaos Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall after failing miserably at quieting the hall, turned to the injured DeathEaters. The other professors soon got into frail of clearing the hall of the captured Aurors. Professor Flitwick was soon levitating the four stunned Aurors to the Castle dungeons. The other professors tried valiantly to undo the spell that held the other Aurors against the wall. With every attempt the snakes lunched teasingly at their captives' neck. Not knowing what to do, they decide to wait for Professor Dumbledore's return. The injured DeathEater was catered off by Madam Pomfrey after some choice words. The blood and bits left of the DeathEaters leg was instantly flounced of by Hogwarts House Elves.

The morning event at the Greathall left a many of the students, Hermione included disturbed. In her eighteen years, Hermione had never witnessed anything so profound and disturbing. Many of students remained faint for the duration of the day. The few that fainted shortly after Harry Potter stunning spell disintegrated the DeathEaters were catered off to the sick bay. Many patients continued to involuntarily with each retelling the exchange between the Lord Voldemort possessed DeathEater and Harry Potter. They had seemed both cold, Heartless and if Hermione recalled correctly Harry had scarified his relatives, without a care, to Voldemort. A shudder ran through her. Hermione couldn't recall ever been so frightened. She was frightened of Harry Potter. Frightened of the power he had so efficiently hidden and casually unleashed. Petrified by coldness in his tone and the feeling he had of his fellow students and Teachers. Fearful of what she had learnt from his exchange with the, dark lord. And most of all, she was bothered that Professor Dumbledore had not been able to prevent this from happening.


End file.
